It is known in the art to provide ostomy appliances having an outer bag and a flushable inner bag. Such an appliance is known from the applicant's own publication WO 01/82846.
Other ostomy appliances may be seen in EP 0 768 848, EP 0 703 762, EP 0 768 848, GB 2 306 889, EP 0 821 925 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,782.
It may be seen as an object of the present invention to provide a solution which makes it easier for the user to align a disposable inner bag liner in relation to an outer receiving bag. Especially it may be seen as an object to provide a system making it easier for a disabled person to apply a disposable inner bag correctly.
Additionally it may be seen as an object of the present invention to provide a system making it easy to hold/grip a release liner when applying a disposable inner bag to an outer receiving member.